The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antigonon plant, botanically known as Antigonon leptopus, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Colveyxe2x80x99.
The new Antigonon was discovered by the Inventor in 1997 in a controlled environment in Fredericksburg, Tex., as a seedling of random cross pollinations of unidentified selections of Antigonon leptopus, not patented. The new Antigonon was selected by the Inventor on the basis of its larger and darker pink-colored flowers compared to the unidentified selections of Antigonon leptopus. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in San Antonio, Tex. has shown that the unique features of this new Antigonon are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Colvey have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, irrigation frequency and rate, and/or fertilizer type and rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characeristics of xe2x80x98Colveyxe2x80x99. These charqacteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Colveyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large dark reddish pink-colored flowers.
2. Freely flowering with flowering racemes developing at every node.
3. Relatively early flowering.
4. Tolerant to high temperatures.
The new Antigonon can be compared to plants of the Antigonon leptopus cultivar Sunset Rose, not patented. In side-by-side comparisions conducted by the Inventor in San Antonio, Tex., plants of the new Antigonon have larger flowers and darker pink-colored flowers than plants of the cultivar Sunset Rose. In addition, plants of the new Antigonon flower about one to two weeks earlier than plants of the cultivar Sunset Rose.